


with everything i have

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Series: i'll be the spring to your smile [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mingyu is mentioned, but not really, ksy is an asshole here, lost jihoon is here again, pls treat this like a prologue of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: Soonyoung knew that there was so much more use of his time than being an escort for an idol. Wonwoo thought otherwise.





	1. with everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s a celebrity, isn’t he,” Soonyoung said, his brows furrowed down his forehead. He pinched the space between his eyes, as he felt a headache already coming. “Park Jihoon, right?”

“Tell me you’re kidding. _Please_ tell me you’re kidding.” Soonyoung begged, whined inside the department office.

“Is this the face of someone who looks like he’s kidding?” Wonwoo raised an unimpressed eyebrow, his glasses glinting when he pushed it up his nose. He had too much paperwork to waste time with Soonyoung.

“But you _know_ I hate stuck-up artists! Why can’t I go be with Jun and escort some politician instead? They’re easier to handle.” Soonyoung continued, moving closer to sit in front of the desk.

“Orders from above, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo replied, flipping another report Mingyu got wrong. He placed it on a separate file that needed revisions, mostly all filed by Mingyu. There was a headache forming behind his eyes, he could feel it.

“Send _Mingyu,_  then!”

“God _damn_ it, Kwon!” Wonwoo stood and slammed his hands on the desk. He took a deep breath to calm himself, but Soonyoung wasn’t the least bit phased. He waved a hand at the larger pile at the corner of his desk. “Do you see this pile? These are paperworks all written, filed, and reported by Mingyu. These are paperworks that need to be _revised_ because _Kim Mingyu_ can’t seem to differentiate a _police_ _report_ with a _college_ _literature paper_. So to answer your request, it’s no, Soonyoung. No, because I need Mingyu to rewrite, re-file, and re-report all these paperworks or I will definitely shoot someone! Got it?”

So Soonyoung’s face was crumpled. He pouted, sitting with his legs wide open and crossing his arms on his chest. He leaned on the bench, not looking particularly threatening, but still a disturbance. A passing policeman had carefully walked up to him to ask him what his problem is, with his short, side-shaved hair, a cross earring in one ear, black clothing and coat, and a grumpy-looking face. Soonyoung was too pissed, mumbling things about ‘revenge’, ‘Wonwoo’, ‘Mingyu’, and ‘closet’ that the policeman nearly reached for his stun gun.

“Sir,” the policeman inquired again, and Soonyoung snapped his head at him. His brows were furrowed deeply. The policeman flinched back, intimidated by him. “I have to ask you to leave. You’re causing a small… disturbance.”

Had Soonyoung actually been a gangster and not an undercover police officer, he’d have bitten the policeman’s head off. But the clock was ticking, and the stupid, pretentious artist _still_ hadn’t arrived at the agreed meeting place. Soonyoung arrived earlier than he was supposed to, after being hit repeatedly with a pillow by Wonwoo who told him to get his ass to the meeting place at an agreed ass o’clock in the morning because he _“had to make a good impression”._

“I’m gonna fucking _kill_ Wonwoo,” Soonyoung hissed, which was probably not a good idea to say beside an antsy policeman reaching for his stun-gun and walkie-talkie.

“Sir, I have to ask you to come with me to the police station, please--”

Soonyoung’s phone rang and vibrated loudly. He whipped his phone from his back pocket, glaring at the name it displayed. The policeman stood in front of him in silence, hand at the helm of his stun gun, and his other hand stretched in front of him. For a millisecond, the policeman thought Soonyoung reached for a gun. He breathed a relieved sigh when it was just a phone, but he froze again, his face completely draining of color when he saw that Soonyoung indeed had a gun tucked behind him, sneakily hidden by the leather jacket.

Swiping the display, Soonyoung placed the phone to his ear. “ _What_ , Jeon? I’m at the fucking station, waiting for the fucking pretentious artist at ass-fucking-o-clock in the morning. _What_ could you _possibly_ want from me?”

“Sir, please--” the policeman tried again, but Soonyoung raised a hand, curling four of his other fingers to leave his pointing finger. It was a sign for the policeman to wait. Gulping, the policeman nodded.

But Soonyoung’s face crumpled even more. His cheeks reddened, dark in anger. His sharp eyes narrowed further, and he twisted his body with a yell. “He _what_?!”

“ _I told you to get there_ early, _Kwon. He’s not in his studio, or at the venue._ Find him _, Kwon, or my ass will be on the line, which means_ your _ass will be on the line._ ”

“He fucking _bailed_?! I woke up at _two_ in the _morning_ to get here by _four_ , and you’re telling me he _bailed_?! _What the fuck, Jeon_?” Soonyoung yelled, and the policeman was shaking in fear.

Irritated even more, Soonyoung glanced at the policeman and the shaking walkie-talkie in his hands. The policeman fumbled, trying to radio-in back-up while his hands shook like there was an earthquake. Soonyoung rolled his eyes, reaching inside his jacket pocket and flashed his badge.

The policeman’s jaw dropped, but he stopped shaking. He peered closer to the badge that Soonyoung kept holding up, trying to see if it was genuine. Truthfully enough, the policeman had studied and seen all the available badges during his training, and saw that it was a real police badge. Soonyoung was still talking on the phone when the policeman eyed him from head to toe with narrowed eyes. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to work in the local offices anymore if Soonyoung was someone he was going to work for.

Soonyoung glanced at the policeman. He stiffened, fear running down his spine when it seemed like Soonyoung heard what he was thinking about. But Soonyoung gave him a small nod before folding his badge back and tucking it safely into his leather jacket again.

He was his superior in a sense then, the policeman worried. Whatever reason why Soonyoung looked the way he did, or yelling the things he was yelling, it was still a disturbance to the crowd, and they were getting antsier.

Silently, he caught Soonyoung’s eyes, and tried to use his body language to inform Soonyoung that he was a scary looking son-of-a-bitch, and regardless if he was a ranking officer, the people might start yelling and stampeding soon if Soonyoung didn’t leave.

Sighing heavily, Soonyoung narrowed his eyes again before yelling into the phone, “Fine, you ass! I’ll look for the son-of-a-bitch!”

“ _Do you even know what he_ looks like, _Kwon?_ ”

Soonyoung paused. His eyes narrowed and his face contorted into a look that was having difficulty deciding if he wanted to throw his phone away or yell at the person he was talking to. It looked constipated and if he didn’t look intimidating, the policeman would have said it out loud.

“He’s a celebrity, isn’t he,” Soonyoung said, his brows furrowed down his forehead. He pinched the space between his eyes, as he felt a headache already coming. “Park Jihoon, right?”

“Lee _Jihoon, Soonyoung_ ,” Wonwoo said and his tone was unamused. Soonyoung narrowed his eyes, his sight only generally looking what was in front of him and the crowd at his peripherals. Wonwoo sighed heavily at the other end of the line. “ _Do you need me to send you a picture_?”

“I’ll search for him on Naver,” Soonyoung said, resigned, “he’ll pop up.”

“ _Bring him back to the studio. I’ll contact his manager so that he could give you the details._ ”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” And he ended the call. His eyes were still forward, narrowed and glaring darkly.

The crowd murmured, huddling closer together and backing away from Soonyoung and the policeman. Some were readily whipping out their phones to film and upload on Naver. But before anything could happen, Soonyoung tucked his phone into his back pocket. He raised a hand, a small sign of apology, but without even looking at the policeman or the crowd and then exited the station.

The streets were starting to get lively at six o’clock in the morning. People hustled and bustled through the streets, the cars, and the crowds. Some rushed past Soonyoung to reach the train on time. Others honked their horns, not bothered by how early it was. Those on bicycles rang their bells and shouting for people to _get out of the bike lane, for crying out loud!_ The ones who were walking kept their head down, either on their phones, or just looking down. They huddled into their coats and scarves. It was still cold enough to wear a jacket and a scarf, but the leather jacket was enough for Soonyoung.

In retrospect, he wasn’t sure how he was going to take care of the pretentious (he needed to think of another insult soon), famed soloist because all he brought with him was his motorbike. Granted that it was ideally for one person, it could still fit someone behind him, as long as they held on tightly and Soonyoung wasn’t sure how well he’d take having a stranger hold onto him. (Gender didn’t particularly matter to him, he just didn’t like people from the entertainment industry, that’s all.)

But he needed to go look for him, and looking for him using a car would be difficult around Seoul, on an early Monday morning where the people were (begrudgingly) starting their week. He straddled the motorbike as he wore his only helmet. It was steady still, but Soonyoung leaned forward, his hands on the handles as he kicked the side stand up then started the engine. It made a loud noise that disturbed passers-by. Soonyoung leaned even further forward and carefully concentrated on his center of gravity, pulling the handlebars and the motorbike itself into a perfect balance. He sped away, following the traffic.


	2. i have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon tried not to glance at the customer. It took all of his will not to turn his head and stare. It took even more to not ask what made him so cynical towards celebrities.
> 
> For a moment, Jihoon forgot that he was a celebrity too.

It wasn’t as if he wanted to be late, Jihoon huffed as he ate through the kimchi jjigae. He ran on coffee for the past seventy-two hours and his stomach wanted to have words with him. It crumpled painfully, as if his intestines were tying themselves up in a knot as a protest for not being fed. That was how he found himself in the middle of Seoul with just enough money on him to buy some food, but without his phone or his T-money card. (Which was a bad idea, and he just knew Seungcheol was going to scold him _if_ he found out especially since Seungcheol told him to _stay put_ while his temporary replacement was on his way.)

He didn’t understand why Seungcheol needed a replacement in the first place. Sure, he was given a few days off, but he didn’t see any other reason to hire someone else. It wasn’t as if he had plans on going somewhere that wasn’t his hotel room or his studio. A rented dance room isn’t that far from his rented studio either so that wasn’t a complete problem.

The complete problem at that moment was that he was lost. He was full, but he was lost.

Jihoon narrowed his eyes at his surroundings. Half of his face was covered by the mask he wore and the upper half by his cap. In his defense, it was a pretty hot day. People glanced at him for a moment before moving on with their lives. He wore simple clothing and Jeonghan would probably throw a fit if he saw what it was.

But the sweat dripped down the back of his neck as he tried to resist pulling the mask down for fear of being recognized without Seungcheol there to handle the crowd.

It might also have been a mistake to walk around despite knowing that he was lost. Asking for directions were vetoed because there was still an underlying fear that he would be recognized, even by the kind old lady who offered him a sample of her food.

He was sure that he had walked a full train stop with how heavy his legs felt and the sweat dripping from his temples. His throat was dry as if he trekked a desert.

“...so he could be good, but it just seems so stuck up,” he heard a man say to the store vendor.

“Have you even tried listening to him? At least watch his videos.” The vendor replied, not looking up from mixing his tteokbokki. He did glance up when Jihoon walked closer to see that the man wore too many black clothing for such a hot day. The vendor smiled at him as a prospective customer. “Welcome, please eat or have a drink!”

Jihoon blinked. Though he just ate a little over an hour prior, his throat was starting to itch. The bottle of cola beside the man’s tteokbokki was _very_ tempting. So he opened the fridge in front of the stall to get a bottle and then took a spot beside the first customer.

“I mean,” the man continued even with his mouth half full and as if they didn’t spend some time staring at Jihoon, “I have better things to do than escort some snobbish and pretentious person.” Jihoon bit the inside of his cheek, the topic dangerously close to his situation.

The vendor grabbed a bowl with a plastic cover and filled it up with tteokbokki before serving it to Jihoon. He rolled his eyes as he swatted any flies away from his food, shaking his head, obviously tired of hearing complaints from the customer.

“Hyung,” the vendor said, “you’ve never even met the guy. Maybe you're judging him way too early. That’s not fair.”

The customer rolled his eyes this time. “Chan,” he said in a tone that implied sympathy, waving his toothpick around, “Chan, oh Chan, my dear sweet, innocent Chan. _Celebrities_ are all snobbish, pretentious and even petty. Let’s not forget petty.”

“I swear you’re just prejudiced against them.”

“I’d like to think I have the right to.”

“Why,” the vendor, Chan, asked and it was a very valid question, Jihoon agreed silently, “why do you have the right to, hyung?”

The customer rolled his eyes again, as if he was tired of having the conversation. “Because I’ve already dealt with celebrities like him and each one of them were snobs, pretentious, petty, and stuck up!”

“You know that you add another adjective every time you mention a celebrity?” Chan pointed out and the glare he received told Jihoon that it was a comment unwelcomed. The glare was still there but the customer took a big tteokbokki piece. Chan shrugged. “Maybe you could give this guy a chance.”

“I’m tired of giving people chances, Chan,” the customer said as he swallowed.

Jihoon tried not to glance at the customer. It took all of his will not to turn his head and stare. It took even more to not ask what made him so cynical towards celebrities.

For a moment, Jihoon forgot that he was a celebrity too.

The customer exhaled deeply, frustrated. They kept silent for a bit, the only noise heard between them was the cooking and bubbling tteokbokki sauce. When another customer passed by, Chan called out to them, inviting them to eat but they simply walk past. Jihoon wasn’t finished with his own bowl. The customer took a piece of his kimbap and dipped it in his bowl. He was still chewing angrily, but his eyes were starting to look pensive.

“I mean,” the customer said again, with Chan rolling his eyes, “why does he even need another bodyguard for? He already has one and he seems to be doing just fine. I don’t get why I have to do this too.”

“Soonyoung-hyung,” Chan said, scolding, “why are you even so pissed at this guy? I thought you were supposed to pick him up?”

The customer whose name Jihoon finally knew as Soonyoung, pointed his toothpick and pointed it at Chan again. “He fucking bailed, Chan. Park or Lee or _whatever-his-name-is_ Jihoon fucking bailed.”

Jihoon balked. He coughed as the tteokbokki sauce went down _and_ up the wrong pipe. He pounded his chest and drank the service water offered to him. Soonyoung watched, chewing the tteokbokki with a bored and curious looking face. It might have been more because he was choking than anything else but Jihoon felt paranoid.

His face was pink from coughing, but he thanked Chan for the water and took some tissue paper handed to him to wipe his mouth. He hid the lower half of his face with the back of his hand, embarrassed. He felt the stare even without looking.

“You know the guy?” Soonyoung asked, unaffected that Jihoon nearly spat whatever was in his mouth. The question was curious, only slightly accusing. Jihoon felt his cheeks heating with a blush. The embarrassment and shame flowing through him. Calm down, Jihoon thought. A slip of the tongue was never a good idea with these conversations and for the guy to find out _he_ was Lee (or whatever-his-name-is) Jihoon seemed like a Very Bad Idea.

Seungcheol was going to kill him.

“I still think you need to give the guy a chance, hyung,” Chan said and Jihoon could almost _cry_ from relief. He kept his eyes downcast and his hand still covered his mouth. He was tempted to take another tteokbokki piece but the sting in his throat had yet to cease and he could still feel the burn. At least Chan was able to distract Soonyoung’s attention back to him. Not that any of it worked.

“I’m sure he’s just out there, prancing around doing god knows what even though _some of us_ have better things to do.”

“What do you even know about him?”

Soonyoung shrugged. “He’s a celebrity. He’s stuck up _somehow_.”

Jihoon narrowed his eyes, the burning need to defend himself bubbling up his throat and before he could swallow it back down, he heard someone comment, “what would _you_ know about celebrity life? Do you think it’s easy not to have your own privacy?”

Soonyoung and the vendor turned to him. Their expressions were a mix of wonder and pity and surprise. It took him ten whole seconds before he realized that the someone who commented was _him_.

He turned back to take another bite out of the tteokbokki before _something else_ slipped off his tongue. Soonyoung opened his mouth to say something, but his phone rang.

“ _Where the fuck are you_?” Jihoon flinched, turning around so that his back faced Soonyoung to take the call.

“Cheol, I--”

“ _Never mind_ ,” Seungcheol hissed from the other end of the phone and Jihoon felt like someone punched him, “I found you.”

Jihoon turned around and saw Seungcheol, his long time friend and main bodyguard-slash-manager dressed well to the T. His blazer was open and his necktie was slightly loose around his neck. He was sweating and if a glare could kill, Jihoon would have been six feet under.

He didn’t have time to panic when Seungcheol yelled at him. “Yah, _Lee Jihoon_!” Jihoon winced and looked around. Luckily, everyone just glanced at them, probably thinking that it was a spat rather than Lee Jihoon, the soloist known as Woozi, was being scolded by his bodyguard-slash-manager who was supposed to be on his day off.

“Lee Jihoon…” Soonyoung hissed under his breath, but loud enough for Jihoon to hear. He kept his eyes straight to Seungcheol who strided towards them with a dark look. Seungcheol took one quick glance at Soonyoung and visibly relaxed.

“That’s great, then,” Seungcheol said, though his voice was still strained. “I thought for a moment, when Wonwoo called and told me that _neither of you_ were where you were _both supposed to be_ , I’d have to hunt you both down.”

Jihoon risked it. His brain decided that it was a good idea at that one moment, that one _second_ , and risked glancing at Soonyoung. Soonyoung looked horrified and pissed. More pissed than horrified. Jihoon wasn’t sure if it was at him (since Soonyoung _had_ been spouting stuff about him even before he came to eat) or at Seungcheol (since Seungcheol heavily implied Soonyoung not doing his work right, if Jihoon understood correctly).

“So now here’s what we’re all going to do,” Seungcheol said, and while the tension loosened around his shoulders, he was still glaring at them both and from where they were sitting, he towered over them, “we’re going _back_ to Jihoon’s studio, we’re going to _discuss_ the do’s and don’t’s of this job, and you’re _both_ going to be civil about it. Got it!”

Seungcheol clicked on a car button and something beeped. Jihoon looked behind the store and saw Seungcheol’s car with someone sitting inside it, unperturbed that the car just beeped and the car locks opened. It wasn’t the most fancy car considering Seungcheol’s pay grade, but it was sleek and clean and enough to get them from point A to point B.

“Why should I take orders from you?” Soonyoung said, and Jihoon feverently thought he had a death wish to go head to head with an already pissed Seungcheol.

“Because _I_ hired you and you’re getting paid to do what I say whether you like it or not.” Seungcheol gave him a very strained smile. “Also, I’m technically your boss’s boss. Now _move_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in tokyo rn and this was uploaded via mobile. It was so difficult so i might not be able to post a new one until the 16th. :((((( i'm sorry, i don't have a netbook yet so uploading via mobile is too hard. I'll try to upload the next chap tomorrow but probably none after that until the 16th. I TRIED.
> 
> PLEASE FOLLOW [dracomalfail's thread](https://twitter.com/dracomalfail/status/925395803916484608) for updates of my fics. I avoid posting links directly on my twitter due to personal reasons, i hope you understand.
> 
>  **nov-16** : god soonyoung's an asshole here ahahaha sorry.
> 
> PS. SOONYOUNG'S LOOK IS DURING THEIR SHINING DIAMOND IN JAPAN. ([here](https://twitter.com/SVTGlobal/status/845124332363833344) and [here](https://twitter.com/SOONYOUNG_PH/status/836004006933639168?s=17)!!!) TBH if it wasn't for that look, this would've never existed.
> 
> this is entirely unedited. i'll be collating all 50 fics into a chaptered fic (edited with possible additional scenes or something) after i post all of them. hahahaha.
> 
> the music that got me through writing this fic:  
> [Bodyguard Japanese version by SHINee](https://youtu.be/XBm82ZledNs)
> 
> SCREAM AT ME: [personal twt](https://twitter.com/shinybicho), [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/shinybicho)


End file.
